A Very Tike Christmas
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Just pure smut. Mike and Tina go to his house before going to the homeless shelter. Tike.


A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first glee fic so yeah I hope you all like it! I don't own anything. I also meant to post this around Christmas but I slacked.

* * *

><p>Tina walked up to Mike after the Christmas special got canceled. "Hey, Asian Santa," She smiled and kissed him. Mike pulled away and smiled.<p>

"Hey," He smiled. "I really love your outfit," He said and pulled her close to him. She could feel his erection pressing against her. Tina giggled and Mike leaned down and kissed her. Tina kissed him back and placed her arms around his neck. Mike placed one hand on Tina's ass and his other hand on her waist. Tina lightly moaned into the kiss and Mike pulled away. Tina sighed. "Let's go to my house before we go to the homeless shelter,"

"Well it is on the way," Tina smiled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go,"

"Yeah," Mike intertwined their fingers and led her off the set and out the door to his car. They both got in and Mike drove to his house, where both of his parents were gone for the night. Mike led her up to his room and she sat on his bed while he went into his bathroom to grab a condom. Tina stood up and turned around so her back was facing the door. She reached behind her back and started to unzip her dress. Mike walked back into his room and saw what she was doing and he smiled. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please fuck me," Tina moaned when she felt his extremely hard dick press into her ass. Tina relaxed into his arms and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Mike kissed her neck and Tina let out a moan. Tina turned in his arms and pushed him away from her. She finished taking off her dress and Mike took off his pants and shirt. "Mmm baby, those abs," Tina smiled as she walked over to him and hooked her fingers into his boxers. She pulled his boxers down and his erection popped out. Tina smiled and leaped into his arms. Mike carried her over to his bed where he sat down with her in his lap. Mike reached behind Tina to unhook her bra. It fell in between their bodies and Mike threw it on the floor. Tina started to unbutton his flannel and she pushed it off his shoulders. Tina smiled. She knew she was getting closer to his abs and she couldn't wait. She finally ripped off his black tank top and threw it on the ground. Tina stood up from him and took off her panties. Mike had put the condom on while she did that.

"Tina, you're beautiful," Mike breathed. He stared at her tattoo. _Mike Chang Forever. _"When did you get that?"

"Last week," Tina replied. "Just for you," She smirked.

"I figured," Mike said and Tina climbed back on top of him. "Before we fuck, I was wondering if I could eat you out?" Mike blushed. Tina looked at him with amazement. They had never done that before. Sure, Tina has given him blow jobs but Mike has never eaten her out. "I know we-"

"Shut up and do it," Tina said with a giggle. She climbed off her hot boyfriend and laid down on the bed. Mike climbed on top of Tina and kissed her. He kissed his was down her body, stopping only at her neck and breasts. He palmed her breasts as he kissed her neck. Tina let out a tiny moan that was barely audible but Mike heard it anyway. Mike crawled down to Tina's womanhood. She looked down at him with a innocent smile. Mike pushed her legs apart and he placed a feather light kiss on her thigh. Tina bit her lip in anticipation. Mike started to rub her clit and Tina let out a moan. Mike smiled and started to finger her. When Mike heard her moan, he placed his mouth on her clit. Tina almost screamed out with pleasure. Mike sucked on her clit and felt her hands weave through his hair. "Oh Mike," Tina moaned out. When Mike felt that she was about to cum, he stopped and crawled back up her body.

Mike placed his hands on her hips and she lined his dick up with her entrance. She smiled up at him as he entered her slowly.

"Oh Mikey," Tina moaned. "I'll never get over how big you are," Mike started to thrust his hips into her. Tina ran her hands over his abs and he could feel his muscles contract and relax against her hands. "I love your abs," Tina smiled. Mike just kissed her as he sped up the pace. Tina moaned into the kiss and she wrapped her arm around his neck. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned out, "Mike,"

"Oh Tina," Mike moaned when he felt Tina tighten around his dick. Mike sped up his hips to the point where they could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin. Tina arched her back so her hips went into his and the sensation was too much to handle. Tina wrapped her legs around his waist as she reached her climax and screamed out his name.

"Mike!" Tina held him close. Mike felt him cum into the condom. "I love you, Mike Chang,"

"I love you too, Tina Cohen-Chang," Mike breathed. They stayed like that for a while until Mike pulled his dick out of her. He walked over to the trash can and threw out the condom. Tina looked over at his naked body and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," Tina said. "I just love seeing your abs,"

"Oh I know," Mike said as he climbed back onto his bed. Tina curled up next to him. As Mike put his arm around her, Tina put the blanket over his body and they both smiled. Tina placed her hand on his chest and started to trace mindless patterns. Mike smiled even more and kissed the top of Tina's head. She lifted her head up and kissed him. Mike ran his hand through her hair as the kiss got heavier. Tina finally pulled away and smiled. Mike smiled back but then realized that they were going to miss the out on singing for the homeless. "We're gonna miss the concert for the homeless if we don't leave now,"

"Then let's get dressed," Tina smiled and got out of bed to get dressed.


End file.
